One Snowy Night
by CaliGirl4Life14
Summary: Everyone knows Derek and Casey can't stand each other, but will one night in the snow change everything?


**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first story so please no flames...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with derek...  
**

"DEREK!!"

Derek smirked as he heard his stepsister Casey scream at him. "Three, Two, One" he said.

Right on cue Casey burst into his bedroom. For a second it struck him how cute she looked in her pink coat and boots, before he quickly shoved the thought aside.

"Casey, my dear stepsister, what brings you to my part of the house?" he questioned lazily.

"You are the most repulsive pig I have ever met! I don't know how any girl in the world could stand you! Casey shrieked.

"Good morning to you to." He replied brightly

"You know Derek, just because you dress like an animal, doesn't mean the rest of us should have to deal with your constant messes everywhere."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said smiling innocently.

"I'm talking about this!" she said advancing angrily holding out a once green shirt, which was now green and red.

"Well, you know green wasn't really your color anyways Case."

"Ugh, do you live to torture me Derek?" she snapped

"Just doing my job one day at a time" he replied smirking at her.

Furiously Casey slammed the door. Angrily muttering about how insensitive Derek was she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Casey, did you know there might be a huge snowstorm tonight, so we might not have school tomorrow?" Lizzie asked.

"Really Liz, that's nice." She replied in a distracted kind of way.

* * *

_That Night At Dinner_

"So did Casey tell you about what happened at school today?" Derek asked smirking slightly.

"Derek!" Casey snapped.

"Ok, I'll tell you, she walks into the cafeteria, takes one look at me and falls flat on her face and gets ketchup all over her shirt." Derek said laughing slighty.

"Maybe the reason I fell is because you're so ugly". Casey fired back.

"Guys...lets have a peaceful meal please". George said.

"It's snowing!" Marti yelled happily.

"Yes! Maybe we won't have school tommorow". Edwin cheered

"Well, I hope we have school tommorow, he have this huge English test." Casey responded

"Yeah, and only you Grade Grubber, would be worrying about a test". Derek said laughing slightly.

"Leave me alone Derek". She snapped glaring at him.

* * *

Derek walked past Casey's room and there she was, sitting at her desk with their huge English poetry book in front of her. Derek really couldn't understand how someone could be so dedicated to school. It was pretty much all she ever did, and although he would certainly never tell her, he did admire her for her commitment to school. 

"Derek, come on we're going outside, there's enough snow for a snowball fight!" Edwin yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming". He yelled back, taking one more quick glance at Casey.

* * *

Casey looked up from her book, she could hear four different people yelling. She quietly got up and walked over to her window. Outside she saw Derek spinning Marti around and laughing. She watched as Marti hugged Derek and the two then started throwing snowballs at Edwin and Lizzie. She sighed. She didn't understand how someone who was such a jerk most of the time could be so sweet and..well cute when he was playing with Marti. 

"You know Casey, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you went down and played too". Nora said gently.

"Um, no, I'm ok mom, I'm just going to study a little bit more."

* * *

Later that night Derek woke up and glanced out his window. He was shocked to see Casey walking around outside. He quickly grabbed his winter clothes and ran out to join her. 

"BOO!" He yelled jumping up behind her.She jumped a foot in the air before covering her mouth and glaring at him.

"God, Derek, why are you always were I am". She scolded.

"I don't know, I was just bored and I wanted to know what you were doing up".

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, when I was younger winter was my favorite time of the year. Every year when it snowed my dad would always take me out and we would go ice skating and make snowmen and throw snowballs and stuff. It was my favorite time of the year".

"Well who says we can't do that now?" Derek replied grinning slightly at her before he grabbed some snow and threw it at her.

"Derek!" She shriked laughing slightly. Before she picked up some snow of her own and threw it back at him. Then they were off, they went running around the backyard throwing snowballs at each other.

Casey smiled brightly. "You know Derek, you aren't as bad as I thought you were".

"Yeah well it's nice to know you have a fun side." He said grinning at her. She smiled mischievously as she slowly walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned looking a little bit nervous. She walked even closer and then stuffed a handful of snow down his collar. He yelped slightly before he ran after her.

"Oh no, no one throws snow down the collar of the great Derek Venturi". he yelled laughing as he ran after her. He grabbed her and tackled her. They were both laughing hard when they realized how close they were. Abruptly they both stopped laughing as they stared at each other. Blue watched brown, and then he swooped in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was over way to soon and as they walked back to their rooms they shyly smiled at eachother.

"Well, um, goodnight." Derek said before ducking into his room.

"Goodnight." Casey murmered quietly.

Casey slowly walked into her room, put on her Pjs and climbed into bed. And before she went to sleep all she could think about was: "I just had the best kiss of my life. I love snow."

**So...this was my first story, please review I wasn't really all that happy with the way it turned out but if people like it I might do a sequel**

* * *


End file.
